


Cover Art for 'Let's Say I Let You In '

by Carolock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Vampire Sherlock, allusion to blood, the fic is explicit but the art is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolock/pseuds/Carolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's Halloween and Sherlock's vampire costume is turning John on, but Sherlock doesn't quite get the idea of a sexy vampire. At least…not at first.' </p><p>Omg, I love so much this fic, I really hope you like the cover, @kedgeree. Is directly based on the aspect that I most like about fic, and maybe is a spoiler? Not sure.</p><p>Also my  first work posted here, so mistakes are on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Let's Say I Let You In '

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Say I Let You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542217) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



So here is my art, more a manipulation really, tried to do the fantastic look as Sherlock vampire, since I got that image fixed on my brain for weeks.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=21on1gh)


End file.
